Sasuke's Betrayal
by snghigurashi
Summary: oneshot. Sasuke does some pretty bad stuff. What does Naruto care to do about it?


**Sasuke's Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, mostly because i don't have the moneyXD**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto lunged at the young boy. 

"What are you doing Naruto!" Sasuke jumped up in the air avoiding Naruto's punch. "Have you lost your mind completely, you idiot!" The black-haired boy landed in a fighting stance ready to pull out his kunai.

"Me? Loose MY mind? Funny Sasuke." Naruto stood facing the ground panting. "If anyone here has lost their mind…IT'S YOU!" Naruto shot a deadly gaze Sasuke's way. His eyes were full of hate and sorrow.

"W-why are you looking at me like that? How have I lost my mind! YOU are the one that attacked me for no reason! What's up with that!" Sasuke had lost his cool, even though it had only been about 3 minutes. Sasuke clenched his fists so tight his nail dug into his skin. Blood started dripping onto the brown ground below him. _'H-how did he find out!' _

"What the hell is wrong with you! Did you enjoy doing what you did! Ino is dead! Sakura might die, and God knows what happened to Kakashi-sensei! You came here to try to kill me next! I know what you're up to you TRAITOR!" Naruto took out one of his shuriken and threw it straight at Sasuke.

"Say what now! I dodn't KILL anyone!" Sasuke jumped straight up in the air and caught the shuriken. He landed firm on his feet. "Maybe you're the one who killed them! Framing me! It's not like you wouldn't do that!" Sasuke threw the shuriken as hard as he could at Naruto.

Naruto ducked down to dodge it. It went and cut a little of his yellow hair off. "Sasuke I would never frame someone. I wouldn't ever kill unless necessary. You know that." Naruto had a look of pure sadness in his eyes. "You and Sakura were my best friends. I trusted you and her with my life." Naruto looked at the ground. "I just can't believe you betrayed us. What did you do it for anyway?" He looked up to look Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"Ino was an annoying bitch. Sakura threatened to tell Kakashi-sensei if I left. Kakashi-sensei was just too close to stopping me. And now that you know…" Sasuke put on an evil smirk. "…I have to kill you too!" Sasuke ran full speed at Naruto drawing out one of his kunai. Naruto tried to dodge his attack, but wasn't fast enough. Sasuke stabbed Naruto right in the stomach. "Foolish bastard." Sasuke pulled the kunai out and let Naruto fall to his knees in pain.

"W-w-why are y-you doing this?" Naruto clenched his stomach where Sasuke had stabbed him. "WHY!" He looked up tears pouring from his eyes.

"Simple. I need power. My 'team' would only be in my way."

"W-w-what d-do you n-need power for?"

"To kill Itachi, my brother."

"Oh, well in that case…JUST CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE!" Naruto stood up. His eyes were blood red. His voice became a little deeper. "DAMN YOU SASUKE!" He ran full force and punched Sasuke in the gut. He then drew is kunai and started slashing aimlessly at Sasuke. Sasuke was dodging each attack as if it were nothing.

Now Naruto was in full rage. He was punching and kicking at Sasuke, hitting him occasionally. He finally decided to stop going in blindly. He drew his last shuriken. "Sasuke…" Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes. "You were my friend. I never imagined something like this would happen. I will agree, Ino can get VERY annoying, but that isn't a reason to kill her. I don't wanna be alone in the world, but you just can't live. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Naruto threw the shuriken at Sasuke's stomach. It went right through him. Blood poured out of the wound. Naruto walked right by him and gathered his weapons. "I never wanted to do this." With that Naruto walked off. Tears were falling endlessly from his eyes.

"S-Sakura, K-K-Kakashi, Ino…N-N-Naruto…What have I done?" tears feel off Sasuke's face to the ground. Sasuke dies after his final words. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

* * *

ok Sasuke is my favorite character. i don't hate him! it would just be better if he diedi in the story...if that made any senese at all... 


End file.
